Updates
10/5/10 Umzamo Updates: Classes: : PC classes: :: Gish: Spell channeling usages changed :: Martial Artists: '''Lost Unarmed Specialist, gained a bonus feat :: '''Rogues: '''Clarified that precision damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. : '''Prestige Classes: Removed or changed to racial paragons : Racial Paragons: '''Elemental Warrior and Horizon Walker became non-race specific paragon classes, lost pre-reqs. : '''Monstrous Classes: Aberrations and Elementals removed (use Outsider (Alien) and Construct (Element) instead) Creature Codex: '''Speed updates : More creatures added to the animals section. Humanoids added. '''Feats: : Combat Feats: :: Murderous Intent: Clarified : General Feats: :: Runner: Changed to reflect new running speeds. :: Leader: is... still confusing. We're working on it. :: Wyrdbreaker: slightly altered. : Heritage Feats: :: Fairy Godmother: Nat 1 bonus removed, 'screw you' clause added. :: Goliath: altered. : Monstrous Feats: Improved manuever became a lesser monstrous feat : Planar Feats: '''Patrons added. : '''Spell Feats: 3 new spell feats added. Gear: : Alchemy/Diseases/Drugs/Poison: Diseases added, poison table revised, general work on poisons. : Arms and Armor: Replaced longsword with arming sword, rope dart and meteor hammer altered, masterworking a shield altered. Oaths: Added the ability to surpress the Vow of Peace aura, reduced the benefit granted by oaths of ceibacy, indulgence, and purity. Races: : Bugbears: Now proficient with all arms and armor. : Dark Elf: Templates added for dark elf males. Rules: Reputation moved to a variant, movement changed : Bonuses: Clarified Bonus stacking rules : Combat: '''Totally concealed and charging altered : '''Damage Types: Negative Energy became Necrotic damage. Acid Damage became Poison Damage : Statuses: Blind changed from granting total cover to granting total concealment Skills: : Intimidate DCs reworked. Typo in swim corrected. Umzamo (Martial Arts): Removed Vine Avalanche Style. Ring the Golden bell is the same thing, does its job better and has more uses out of combat. Variants: More variants added. 9/12/10 Umzamo Update: Backgrounds: *''General:'' Cleaned up wording, primarily with regard to class skills. *''Academic: Bonus languages granted are at the fluent level. *''Naval: ''Lost Athletics and Profession as class skills, gained Climb, Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Tactics), and Swim. '''Races:' *Clarified Age category penalties and benefits. *If no land speed is listed for a race, they move at 30 ft. *'Beastfolk:' *Minor lore changes **'Lizardfolk:' ***Significant lore changes **'Sharkfolk:' ***Lore Changes **'Spiderfolk:' ***Lore Changes ***Racial abilities clarified. **'Urd:' ***Significant Lore Changes ***Racial abilities clarified *'Dwarves:' **Lore Changes **'Cloud Dwarf:' ***Minor lore changes **'Deep Dwarf' ***Minor lore changes ***Racial abilities clarified **'Mountain Dwarf' ***Minor Lore changes ***Removed Earthsense 60ft, gained Tremorsense 60ft. Darkvision clarified. *'Elves:' **Lore Changes **'Cave Elf:' ***Lore Changes ***Racial Bonus to Wisdom dropped from +2 to +1 ***Darkvision clarified ***+2 racial bonus to Endurance dropped, +2 racial bonus to Observation gained. **'Dark Elf:' ***Lore changes ***Darkvision clarified ***+2 Racial bonus to spellcraft removed **'High Elf:' ***Lore changes ***Low light vision clarified **'Low Elf' ***Lore changes ***Low light vision clarified **'Wood Elf:' ***Lore changes ***Low light vision clarified *'Gnolls:' **Lore changes **'Cave Gnolls:' ***Lore changes ***Senses clarified **'Low Gnolls:' ***Lore changes ***Senses clarified **'Wood Gnolls:' ***Lore changes ***Senses clarified *'Goblinoids:' **Lore changes **'Bugbears:' ***Lore changes ***Darkvision clarified **'Goblins:' ***Lore changes ***Racial bonus to Strength raised from +2 to +4 (For an effective +2 after small-sized penalties) ***Darkvision clarified ***Gained a -4 to all saves vs. effects from the Charm sphere **'Hobgoblins:' ***Lore changes ***Darkvision clarified *'Humans:' **Lore changes to most subraces. Some typical class skills altered **'Mermaid and Merrow:' ***Low light vision clarified Oaths: *Clarified that oaths grant bonuses at level 1 and 6. Stat Block: *Morale Added to defense. *Reputation and Morale removed from *Encumbrance line added below Possessions Monstrous Classes: *Giants gain the “Stone Throwing” ability at level 1. *Elemental Subtype feat corrected: They gain 3 subtypes, an element or aligned as well as mindless and nonliving. PC Classes: *'Gish:' **Armored Mage 1: Gained the “Round Up at level 1” property. Tabled CL growth changed to accommodate. *'Mage:' **Mage Level 1 Methodology Feat Removed. Mages gain a regular Bonus Feat in its place. *'Rogue:' **No longer proficient with martial weapons. Racial Paragon Classes: *'Dark Elf:' HP per level corrected. It should be a d8, not a d12. Creature Codex: *Death Change accounted for *Morale moved to be in line with the new stat block. *Improved maneuvers added to attacks where applicable. *Space section removed. *Stone Giant Racial abilities added *Unicorn have their heal skill precalculated Feats: *''Combat Style'' **Base bonus increased from +1 to +2 **Bonus affects CMB if applicable. *Point Blank Shot **Bon increased from +1 to +2 *''Armor Specialization'' **Name changed to Armor Expert **Now affects all types of armor, not one in particular. **Wording changed for clarity and to account for removing the Max Dex penalty from all armor. *''Invincible'' **Now grants: “You die at –(level + Constitution score)” in addition to other benefits *''Goliath'' **Wording for rock catching clarified. Monstrous Feats: *Damaging Aura Death Throes effect added. *Increased the spell resistance granted by Spell Resistant when at epic level. *Natural weapons: Claws now deal pierce/slash damage instead of just slash Gear: *'Alchemy, Drugs, Disease, and Poison:' **Alchemical gear effects and costs added. **Poison costs and effect tables added. **Specific poisons created as examples. *'Arms and Armor:' **Eliminated Maximum Dexterity Penalty on armor; elves with Dex 18 in full plate are back! *'Encumberance:' **Encumbered penalties changed **Heavily encumbered added. Rules *Body of rules expanded for beginners. *''Death now occurs at ''- (Level + Con Mod) unless one has the Invincible feat. Skills: *Language names updated Umzamo (Martial Arts): *Rules added for characters with Umzamo styles and specialization but no Umzamo Level. *Mirrorshard Panther clarified Variants: *Gritty HP Added *Traits made into a variant *Several new variants created Other *Calculation Cheat Sheet added! *Iconic Characters Created! *Umzamo sources and acknowledgements updated